Entre dragões e lobos
by MeninaAzul
Summary: Uma dançarina de água contra o dragão.
1. Neve

Os personagens não são de minha autoria.

**HÁ SPOILERS ATÉ O QUARTO LIVRO"**

** -/-**

** Entre dragões e lobos.**

_Capítulo 1. Neve_

_Neve. _

Neve, era tudo que Arya podia pensar durante a viagem até o norte de Westeros. Ansiava pelas estradas e as árvores cobertas de gelo, e quando os primeiros vestígios do frio e apareceram, não pode evitar as lembranças de um passado distante, era como se pudesse ouvir seus passos por entre a floresta correndo com Bran e Sansa, as bolas de neve que jogavam um no outro, cada parte do Norte lhe trazia recordações dolorosas. Passara anos tentando esquecer quem era e de onde vinha, e agora estava ali, a caminho de se encontrar com o Príncipe Prometido.

A união dos Dragões, era como o povo chamava, Daenerys Targaryen, A Não Queimada, estava prestes à unir suas forças com o Último Targaryen, o Príncipe de Gelo e Fogo, Jon Snow. Snow, Arya tentava se lembrar todas às vezes, que ele não era mais bastardo de Winterfell, não era mais patrulheiro, nem aquele irmão que um dia havia lhe dado uma espada tão fina quanto ela um dia fora, Jon era filho de Lyanna Stark e Rhaegar Targaryen e ela não era ninguém. Mesmo após ter deixado os Homens Sem Rosto, para ser leal à Daenerys, nunca soube realmente por que não conseguiu matá-la, mas sabia que não importava o quanto fugisse, o que procurava não estava em Braavos, muito menos em Meereen, queria vingança. Agora era Jeyne, parte da Guarda da Mãe dos Dragões.

Quando pararam para descansar, afastou-se dos outros para perto do riacho mais próximo, frustração e saudade misturavam-se dentro dela. Ansiava pelo Norte, esperando se sentir em casa, entretanto, não havia nada além de neve e lembranças. Não havia nada naquele lugar que pertencesse à ela, sentiu-se tola ao ter imaginado que de algum modo poderia encontrar Nymeria. Não era mais Arya Stark e cada vez que chegava mais perto do que um dia fora sua casa tinha certeza disso. "_Um lobo não sobrevive sem um bando"_. Não era mais uma Stark, não era ninguém.

Pode ver através das árvores, as primeiras torres de Winterfell, havia ainda resquícios da destruição assoladora que passara por lá, mas o castelo estava sendo reconstruído aos poucos, sentiu seu estômago revirar ao ver no alto da entrada, a bandeira com um lobo feroz balançando ao vento, desviou os olhos tristemente.

Estavam todos esperando por Daenerys, desconhecidos, a maior parte homens. Arya segurou mais firme a o cabo da espada e se aproximou mais da rainha, a mulher sorriu para ela, os homens se ajoelharam, em sinal de respeito e lealdade. Arya mordeu os lábios ansiosa para Daenerys pedir que se levantassem, entre eles, havia um que estava a frente de todos com vestes escuras, a morena instantaneamente, abaixou sua armadura para que não vissem seu rosto, e, quando eles se levantaram, Arya sentiu a necessidade de fugir ou correr até Jon Snow e envolvê-lo em um abraço. Havia mudado fisicamente, tinha um olhar mais maduro, o que a fez se lembrar do pai, uma cicatriz atravessava uma das maçãs do rosto. Todo esse tempo, sempre desejou reencontrá-lo, e agora que havia conseguido tal coisa, não conseguia fazer com que suas pernas se mexessem. _Jon não é mais meu irmão. Jon Snow, é apenas uma lembrança. _

Lembrança, assim como tudo que ela amava, Jon seria apenas isso. Os olhos começavam a ficar embaçados pelas lágrimas. Estava chorando, só percebeu isso quando já estava dentro de Winterfell, sem a armadura.

Quando teve permissão, Arya saiu o mais rápido possível da festa feita para "Os últimos dragões", sentiu uma mistura de raiva e admiração ao ver Jon sendo coroado ao lado de Daenerys, só naquele momento percebeu o por que de todo o Norte jurar lealdade à alguém que até pouco tempo era um simples bastardo, Jon era um verdadeiro rei, inspirava confiança e justiça. Ele e Daenerys tomariam o trono de ferro, esmagariam o que sobrara dos Lannisters, era isso o que Arya desejava até então, mas naquele momento se sentiu vazia como nunca havia se sentido antes, nem mesmo com a morte do pai e da mãe, nem mesmo quando se separou de Nimerya, havia algo desconcertante no modo como a rainha dos dragões olhava para o Senhor de Winterfell. Saiu esbarrando em camponeses e soldados, apenas um lugar poderia silenciar todas as suas dores e dúvidas.

Quanto mais descia, mais o frio arrepiava sua pele, era como emergir depois de muito tempo debaixo d'água. As criptas de Winterfell era um dos lugares que Arya mais gostava quando criança, nunca teve medo, nem mesmo quando Jon e Robb tentavam assustá-la, Arya não temia os mortos, tinha um singelo respeito por tudo que estava ali, desejara um dia quando criança, ter sua própria imagem feita de pedra, com uma bela espada sobre o colo, mas isso foi antes, antes de ser Nan, Cat, Beth e Jeyne.

-O inverno está chegando. –sussurrou para si mesma, em seu inconsciente pode ouvir a voz do pai repetindo o lema, como tantas vezes havia feito.

-O inverno já chegou. –Arya arrancou rapidamente a espada das vestes alarmada com o estranho. –Me desculpe. - o homem se aproximou mais e a luz das chamas iluminou o rosto com uma cicatriz atravessando uma parte da face, o estômago da garota revirou em constrangimento e raiva de si mesma. Arya ajoelhou-se diante de Jon, em sinal de desculpas e respeito. Tentou se desculpar, mas parecia haver uma corda envolta de sua garganta que a impedia de dizer qualquer coisa. –Permita-me ajudá-la, senhorita. –Jon ergueu os braços para ajudá-la a se levantar, mas Arya se afastou educadamente.

-Não sou senhorita. –mordeu os lábios em arrependimento, não deveria se comportar assim, estava diante de seu rei e não de seu irmão mais velho. Apesar disso, havia algo dentro da garota que insistia em querer testá-lo e provocá-lo de todas as formas.

Estremeceu com a risada cortante do homem, isso não havia mudado, pensou que nunca mais ouviria o riso de Jon, mas ali estava, aquilo a aqueceu por dentro.

-Qual é o seu nome? –perguntou Jon em tom divertido.

-Sou parte da guarda real da Rainha dos Dragões, meu nome não tem importância. -Ele a fitou como se estivesse achando aquilo imensamente engraçado. –Me desculpe, vou deixá-lo sozinho, Vossa Graça. –tentou seguir em direção a saída das criptas mas o homem a impediu de continuar, mesmo através do tecido grosso que vestia, Arya sentiu o calor dos dedos de Jon em seu braço. Sentiu a necessidade de abraçá-lo, mas então recuou novamente, com medo. Medo de Jon não aceitá-la, não gostar do que ela havia se tornado, medo de perdê-lo novamente, isso não suportaria.

-Vossa Graça, acho que nunca vou me acostumar com todos me chamando assim. –sorriu melancolicamente. –Me diga seu nome, garota.

-Não lhe chamo de Vossa Graça ou coisa parecida, e você, não pergunta mais meu nome. –Jon assentiu, sorrindo. Mesmo cada parte dela sinalizando de que aquilo era um erro, Arya se aproximou. -Deveria estar lá em cima festejando. -o rapaz caminhou até o túmulo de uma mulher esculpida em pedra com rosas em torno da cabeça. –Não há nada para festejar.

-É claro que há, esmagou os Boltons com sua tropa em menos de dois dias, Winterfell está sendo reconstruída, você e Daenerys conquistarão Westeros juntos, os Lannisters e o resto pagarão pelo que fizeram.

-Fala como um verdadeiro soldado. –Arya sorriu ao comentário, mas abaixou o rosto ao notar que Jon a fitava com uma expressão séria. –Pode estar certa, mas existem coisas que um trono de ferro não trará de volta pra mim. –A garota congelou, mordeu o lábio inferior com tanta força que sentiu o gosto do sangue na boca. –Winterfell não pertence a mim, minha irmã Sansa deveria ocupar este lugar. –Jon parou por um momento e garota notou que os olhos escureceram e os ombros do rapaz enrijeceram-se. –Ou até mesmo Arya. – por um breve momento Arya viu Jon Snow parado diante dela. –É melhor subirmos.

Caminharam em silêncio até chegarem ao pátio de lutas do castelo, de lá, podia-se ouvir os gritos embriagado de homens e uma canção alegre ecoando no salão.

-Lute comigo. –propôs desafiadora, Jon a encarou com um pouco de receio e diversão.

-Não acho que seja uma boa ideia, garota. –disse virando as costas para a irritação crescente de Arya.

-Está com medo ou apenas não que lutar comigo por que não sou um homem? –provocou aborrecida. Jon a fitou por um momento tão desafiador quanto ela, eram dois lobos esticando perigosamente os limites um do outro. Jon pegou sua espada e a garota sorriu em resposta. Lembrou-se das vezes em que fugia das aulas de bordado para assistir ele e Robb lutando, tinha um desejo secreto de querer lutar com eles desde criança. Jon se aproximou com a espada em mãos e Arya recuou. –Aqui, não. Na floresta. –_Entre os lobos, Jon._

Arya correu até sentir o cheiro de terra molhada e musgo, os galhos arranhavam seu rosto, se sentia como uma loba em liberdade. Ouvia os passos de dele atrás de si, e então silêncio, virou-se em defensiva ao notar a presença do rapaz, aço contra aço, o barulho das espadas chocando-se era canção para os ouvidos de ambos, os passos eram sincronizados, golpes fortes contra golpes bem orquestrados, uma dançarina de água contra o dragão, gelo contra fogo, ambos misturavam-se entre neve, árvores e suor. Um longo uivo ecoou pela floresta. Arya sentiu Jon pressionar a espada em seu peito.

-Luta bem, mas ainda é uma garota de verão. Renda-se. –Arya sorriu com a provocação.

-Ainda não. –afastou a espada dele com a sua antes que Jon terminasse seu golpe, tentou ganhar espaço e quando conseguiu tê-lo, sentiu a espada que tinha em mãos ser arremessada para longe, desviou rapidamente da espada de Jon, _mais rápida que uma lebre_. Puxou a faca que guardava nas vestes e pressionou contra o pescoço do rapaz. –Luta bem, mas até mesmo um dragão pode ser encurralado, Jon. –revidou com uma risada de felicidade, Arya sentia-se em casa novamente. O rapaz nada respondeu, sentiu algo novo com a aproximação repentina de seus corpos, afastou-se ao perceber o que estava fazendo. Jon se virou para fitá-la e Arya abaixou o rosto constrangida.

-Não, olhe para mim. –Aquele tom não era de Jon Snow, era de um rei dando uma ordem, me_ arrisquei demais, agora está na hora de pagar por isso_. Arya tentou fugir, mas Jon a prensou contra uma árvore, e forçou-a a fitá-lo nos olhos. Cinza contra cinza, lobo contra lobo. –Você não é uma criança de verão. –sua voz saíra tremida, Arya não queria olhar para ele, não estava preparada ainda.

-Vamos voltar a lutar, senhor! –respondeu rapidamente.

–Acho que estou bêbado, não pode ser...você, seus olhos eles me lembram...não me torture dessa maneira me diga seu nome, seu verdadeiro nome. –Os olhos de ambos estavam marejados, Arya segurou o choro preso na garganta o quanto pode, tinha medo de descobrir que não havia mais lugar para ela na vida dele como um rei.

-A luta...

–Responda! –o rosto do rapaz estava úmido pelas lágrimas e Arya não pode mais mentir, não para ele.

-Jon. –não deteve mais o choro, apenas se segurou contra o corpo dele e deixou que as lágrimas surgissem. –Vamos lá, Jon, a luta ainda não terminou ou vai me dizer que se esqueceu com qual lado da espada se espeta. –Jon soltou o ar dos pulmões em um misto de alegria e angústia, envolveu o rosto da garota com as mãos e beijou-lhe os olhos, a testa e as bochechas.

-Não sabe o quanto eu procurei por você, não imagina o quanto eu pensei em você e senti sua falta todos esses anos, Arya. Você é tudo o que eu tenho, enquanto estiver vivo, vou estar onde estiver. Nunca mais vou deixar você, irmãzinha, nunca mais. –Jon a tirou do chão e a envolveu em um abraço caloroso. Arya tinha um grande sorriso nos lábios, havia neve por toda parte.

-/-

comentem (:


	2. A garota lobo

**Confesso que não esperava comentários tão rápido assim, estou tão feliz, não sei se é impressão minha mas sinto que os fãs de Jon/Arya estão começando a crescer. Obrigada à vocês que comentaram, vocês são meu maior combustível pra continuar a fic.**

**Ouçam Stranger da Katie Costello, essa música me inspira a escrever qualquer coisa Jon/Arya.**

_** A garota lobo. **_

E ele pulou junto á Arya.

Não havia nada que ela lhe pedisse que Jon conseguisse dizer não. Nem mesmo quando eram coisas insanas, como combates à noite na floresta ou até mesmo nadar no rio. A água gelada era como mil facas entrando em seu corpo, mas Jon esqueceu-se de todo o desconforto ao ouvir a risada celestial de Arya, sentia falta daquilo, do olhar desafiador e os cabelos bagunçados, com os fios apontados para todas as direções. Estranhou a si mesmo, depois de tê-la reencontrado, estava mudado, algo dentro dele agitava-se freneticamente quando estava com Arya, era como se voltasse a ser apenas um bastardo de Winterfell.

-Está calado. –questionou Arya com um olhar pensativo.

-Temos que ir, não pretendo morrer congelado neste rio. –A garota revirou os olhos, mas atendeu seu pedido.

Caminharam até o castelo em silêncio, mas Jon às vezes, pegava a morena lhe fitando discretamente. Houve um grito de horror por parte de algumas mulheres ao ver Arya toda molhada e tremendo, após muita insistência Arya deixou que lhe preparassem um banho quente, antes de poder subir as escadas, Jon a puxou pelo braço.

-Não se esqueça de que hoje, no jantar, haverá uma comemoração para sua volta. –sorriu para ela, mas Arya fez uma careta de dor.

-Como poderia me esquecer dessa estupidez, não se fala em outra coisa. –respondeu incomodada. O semblante de Jon ficou sério.

-Por que não queria me contar que era você, por que me escondeu? –Arya se desvencilhou incomodada pelo assunto.

-Eu ia contar. –O rapaz a fitou irredutível.

-Mentirosa.

-Está sendo injusto. –interrompeu a garota aborrecida.

-Então me prometa, Arya. Prometa que estará ao meu lado, que não irá fugir na primeira oportunidade que tiver. –a garota desviou os olhos e se afastou magoada.

-Não fui eu quem deixou alguém, Jon. Você foi para a Muralha! –respondeu, lhe dando as costas. Jon ficou ali, parado, até a silhueta da garota sumir de sua vista, eram anos de mágoa e solidão, a semelhança que um dia os unira, agora, os distanciava.

-Todo esse tempo que estive com Daenerys, sempre tive a impressão de que quando ela virasse as costas essa garota enfiaria a espada em mim, percebe-se o por quê. Uma filha de Catelyn Stark, agora compreendo a cortesia especial que tinha comigo. –Jon se virou sorrindo para o anão, que lhe cumprimentou com um sorriso gentil.

-Tyrion, haviam me falado que você estava do nosso lado, mas tinha que ver com meus próprios olhos antes de crer.

-Digo o mesmo, Jon, ou devo lhe chamar de Vossa Graça? –perguntou irônico. –A última vez que o vi era um bastardo qualquer da Muralha e agora se tornou o Príncipe Prometido, depois disso, acredito que até mesmo eu posso deixar de ser anão. –Jon riu, mas o sorriso facilmente morreu em seus lábios ao fitar as escadas de pedra novamente. –Afinal, por que está todo molhado?- Jon ignorou sua pergunta. –Entendo. Irmãs, sempre nos levando à loucura.

-Antes conseguíamos adivinhar o que um estava pensando ou sentindo, mas agora, eu nem mesmo sei como agradá-la. –Jon confessou confuso.

-Jon, talvez seja a hora de você perceber que Arya não é mais aquela garotinha que um dia você conheceu. –começou Tyrion, cauteloso.

-Eu sei que ela cresceu, Tyrion, sei também como ela chegou até Daenerys, o problema é que só consigo me aproximar dela quando estamos lutando. Fora isso, Arya me enxerga como um estranho, como seu rei e apenas isso. –murmurou tristemente.

-A garota passou por muitas coisas, Jon. Todos nós temos escuridão, o inverno chegou cedo demais, terá que ser paciente.

-É bom ter você de volta. –disse Jon em um tom saudosista.

As palavras de Tyrion ficaram gravadas em sua mente.

Todos estavam radiantes para o jantar, homens e mulheres vestindo suas melhores roupas, canções animadas ecoavam pelo grande salão, havia até mesmo uma canção para Jon, o Rei de Gelo e Fogo. Havia vinho adocicado como a primavera em todas as taças, pessoas gargalhavam e gritavam, Daenerys encontrava-se ao lado de Jon, que não pôde desviar os olhos da mulher, a pele era queimada pelo sol das cidades livres, os cabelos claros formavam ondas que caíam em cascata pelos ombros, os olhos tinham um tom de violeta que o rapaz pensou ser inexistente, Daenerys era diferente de tudo que Jon conhecera. Era rainha, guerreira e doce ao mesmo tempo, havia doçura no olhar e nas palavras que ela lhe dirigia, era encantadora. Houve um silêncio crescente no salão, Jon pôde ver com os próprios olhos o motivo, prendeu o ar nos pulmões por um tempo indecifrável, os músculos do corpo ficaram rígidos enquanto ela caminhava por entre as mesas em sua direção, houve vivas ensurdecedoras.

"Viva a garota lobo!"

"Stark! Stark! Stark!"

Jon observou o desconforto tímido da garota, aquilo lhe dava mais charme do que ele gostaria. O rosto longo dela que um dia havia sido motivo de piadas maldosas, agora apenas acrescentava elegância à sua beleza, o vestido azul e cinza moldava as formas do corpo de Arya, Jon desviou os olhos rapidamente, sua irritação só aumentou quando notou os olhares abrasadores que lançavam à ela. Arya, ao contrário de Sansa e os outos irmãos, era uma autêntica nortenha, era filha de uma Tully, mas sua beleza pertencia ao Norte, era filha do inverno.

A morena sentou-se ao seu lado direito, trocaram rápidos olhares cheios de constrangimento e admiração. Jon ergueu a taça.

-À Arya Stark! –o salão em uníssono repetiu suas palavras, Jon bebeu o vinho em apenas um gole, a tensão entre os dois era quase palpável. De onde estava o rapaz se lembrou de todos seus momentos em Winterfell, desde os olhares venenosos que Catelyn lhe lançava, até as muitas vezes que Arya fugia da Septã Mordane e da mãe para terminar sua refeição ao lado do rapaz. Lembrou-se de quando pegava a garota passeando pelo castelo à noite, de como se divertiam em roubar tortas na cozinha ou a terna sensação de quando ela adormecia em seus braços. Tomou coragem, e deslizou sua mão para baixo da mesa, pousando em cima da mão fria de Arya, a garota estremeceu surpresa, Jon não ousou fitá-la, para sua satisfação, sentiu os dedos dela ganharem vida e se entrelaçarem com os seus. A festa passou despercebida aos olhos dele, sua atenção estava restrita ao calor das mãos de Arya envolvidas na sua.

Após se despedir de Daenerys e Tyrion, Jon seguiu para seu quarto, a exaustão corroia cada parte de seu corpo, um pequeno barulho ao leste do castelo, chamou sua atenção, caminhou entre o jardim até o começo de um longo gramado coberto por neve, não havia flores, nem árvores apenas o branco contrastando com a escuridão da noite, as estrelas podiam ser vistas nitidamente naquele lugar, abaixo delas, encontrava-se uma garota com os ombros curvados e os braços envolvendo as pernas.

-Parece ter sobrevivido à festa. –ironizou, sentando-se ao lado dela. Arya o fitou surpresa, mas logo relaxou ao reconhecê-lo.

-Não foi tão ruim. –confessou escondendo um sorriso.

-Está em casa, Arya. Winterfell é sua. –disse com a intenção de confortá-la, ao contrário do que esperava, Arya franziu o cenho, aborrecida.

-Sei o que está fazendo. Aceito Winterfell, Jon, é claro que aceito, mas não vou ficar aqui enquanto há uma guerra prestes a eclodir, vou lutar ao lado de Daenerys queira você ou não. –respondeu desafiadora.

-Você não pode fazer só o que quer, Arya. Você não entrará em combate! Estou lhe dizendo isso como rei e não como seu irmão –finalizou impaciente.

-Você não é meu irmão! –exaltou-se Arya, um silêncio pesaroso caiu sobre o eles. –Não tem esse direito, Jon! Não tente me tornar uma lady, não você, por favor! – Jon abaixou os olhos, irredutível.

-Deve haver sempre um Stark em Winterfell! –tentou novamente Jon, a garota riu em desdém.

-Você sabe que vou estar lá, não importa o que faça, vou estar lá, Jon. Fui feita para estar com espada em mãos e não para dar ordens dentro de um castelo. Pensei que iria me aceitar do jeito que eu sou, foi por isso que não contei à você quem eu era, sabia que algo havia mudado em você.

-Não seja ridícula! Quer saber por que não quero que vá? Nós dois sabemos o motivo, se você morrer, não haverá vitória em campo o suficiente para me manter de pé. Posso suportar seu ódio por mim por mantê-la aqui se isso significar que ainda estará viva. –murmurou em tom de desabafo. Arya ergueu as duas mãos para tocá-lo na face, Jon estremeceu com os dedos frios da garota em seu rosto, fechou os olhos quando ela correu os dedos por sua cicatriz .

-Todos os homens devem morrer, Jon. -o rapaz se esquivou infeliz.

-Não! –disse simplesmente, Arya se afastou em derrota.

-Não sou mais uma criança, quando vai perceber isso? –perguntou aborrecida, Jon a fitou com os olhos em chamas.

-Talvez quando parar de se comportar como uma! –Arya se levantou furiosa e Jon fez o mesmo.

-Eu não sou mais aquela garotinha que mal sabia pegar em uma espada, tenho tanto sangue nas mãos quanto você! Não me importa o que Vossa Graça deseja que eu faça. E se tentar me impedir, juro pelos deuses antigos, que partirei, posso sobreviver sozinha, Jon.

Arya era uma garota de espírito livre, assim como Ygritte fora, a imagem das duas misturava-se em sua cabeça, a morena era uma loba selvagem que nunca seria domada, Jon odiou aquilo, odiou por não conseguir protegê-la, odiou mais ainda por estar fascinado com o que ela se tornara.

-Ao menos lute ao meu lado. –Arya entreabriu a boca surpresa, mordeu os lábios, receosa, com medo de ser mais uma armadilha, Jon cruzou os braços e continuou. –Sem truques, Arya, juro pelos deuses dos nossos pais.

O brilho crescente nos olhos acinzentados da garota fez o coração de Jon encher-se de ternura, ficaram um longo momento se encarando e para o espanto de dele, Arya acabou com a distância entre eles envolvendo-o em um abraço tímido, o rapaz sorriu ao senti-la empregar força nos braços envolta de seu corpo, fechou os olhos ao sentir o cheiro dela, era uma mistura de vinho e flores de inverno.

Conversaram por um longo tempo sobre a guerra, seus pais, Winterfell, os irmãos, mas sempre hesitavam ou mudavam de assunto quando a conversa os levava a mencionar sobre o que havia acontecido com cada um nesses anos. Jon sentiu a respiração de Arya ficar pesada, a cabeça da garota caía levemente sobre ele, aninhou-a em seu peito e caminhou até chegar ao quarto dela, depositou-a na cama com todo o cuidado possível, beijou-lhe a testa em despedida, antes de sair do quarto, Arya murmurou quase inaudível.

-Obrigada, Jon.

/*/

comentem o/


	3. Alianças

_Obrigada a todo mundo que vem comentando, em especial a Bee de quem eu sou fã incondicional! _

_Mais um caps. espero que todo mundo tenha uma ótima Páscoa e que assistam o 2° episódio de GoT com direito a muito chocolate!_

_Enquanto a demora, desculpem, mas só conseguirei postar caps. nos finais de semana._

_**OBS: Este capítulo foi escrito a base de muito chocolate e Mumford & Sons, em especial The Enemy e Dust Bowl Dance.**  
><em>

**Capítulo 3. Elos e alianças.**

Novas alianças eram feitas no sul, os dorneses tinham tanta sede de vingança quanto os nortenhos, o sangue de Oberyn e Elia ainda os fazia moverem-se por ódio e justiça. Daenerys se casaria com Quentyn Martell selando o pacto que havia sido feito anos atrás, que de fato fora para Viserys e Arianne. Arya tentou se opor ao casamento político, mas a rainha apenas lhe deu um breve sorriso.

-Já me casei por obrigação, Arya, talvez os deuses estejam me dando uma nova chance, não amava Drogo no início também. –Arya mordeu os lábios, teve vontade de dizer que não falava sobre amor, mas sim, sobre sua autonomia e liberdade. Sempre que Daenerys tocava no nome do khal os olhos violetas entristeciam-se e logo depois marejavam, a imagem de Sansa nesses momentos sempre vinham em sua mente, podia imaginá-la ouvir a história de Daenerys e Drogo com olhar sonhador e risinhos abafados pelas mãos delicadas. –Nós, Targaryens temos o costume de casarmos uns com os outros, se tivesse conhecido Jon antes, teria o escolhido. -A garota a fitou alarmada. –Sei que não é certo aos olhos de vocês, mas Jon seria um ótimo marido, é forte e corajoso, bondoso, tem espírito de liderança, é um homem bonito. –Arya desviou os olhos para os próprios pés em um desconforto crescente, Daenerys riu. –Vocês dois poderiam se casar. –a morena engasgou com a própria saliva, a rainha riu novamente.

-Somos irmãos. –murmurou em tom enojado, porém em seu interior havia mais constrangimento que nojo. Tyrion se aproximou ao passo em que a rainha se distanciava para treinar os dragões.

-São apenas primos. –corrigiu. Arya o fitou em surpresa e antipatia. –Mas está não é a questão, com Dorne unindo-se ao nosso exército, os Tyrell não conseguirão manter-se por muito tempo e se eles caírem, minha querida família, ou o que sobrou dela terá que dobrar os joelhos. –a expressão de Arya endureceu.

-Os Lannisters dobrarão os joelhos só se for para serem decapitados. Quero todos mortos, Cersei e Jaime. –adicionou venenosamente, o sorriso sarcástico de Tyrion desapareceu.

-Minha senhora engana-se se crê que eu irei implorar-lhe por misericórdia para minha casa. –disse com uma seriedade rara. –Desejo que minha irmãzinha pague pelo que fez mais do que qualquer um. –os olhos do anão escureceram-se por um breve momento. –E Jaime...faça o que quiser com ele.

-O que lhe fizeram, anão? –perguntou sem rodeios.

-Ainda tenho dívidas a pagar com minha família, senhora. –sorriu Tyrion, a garota desviou os olhos, o rosto do homem tornava-se mais desfigurado à medida que sorria quando mencionava os irmãos.

-Preferia mais quando você me chamava de "moleque". –o homem riu e Arya surpreendeu-se com a risada sem indícios de ironia.

-Pois prefiro a Arya de Winterfell a garota que andava ao lado de Daenerys com espada em punho e os olhos fixos em mim. –Arya sorriu. Caminharam por um longo tempo até Tyrion quebrar o silêncio novamente. –Logo, o rei terá que se casar também, são tempos difíceis e um herdeiro pode salvar vidas. –acrescentou fitando-a fixamente.

-Daenerys é a rainha e Jon o rei, não há motivo para ela se casar com um dornes, vejo o modo como se olham, e, além disso, são Targaryens, nada mais tradicional do que se unirem como homem e mulher. –disse seca.

-Será muito mais vantajoso que nossa rainha se case com um dornes louco por sangue do que com alguém que já tenha aliança, precisamos conquistar o Sul, garota, o Norte só interessa à Jon.

-Do que está falando? -quis saber em confusão.

-Jon nunca desejou realmente o trono de ferro, Arya. O rapaz pode ser filho de Rhaegar, mas ainda tem sangue Stark nas veias, é um homem do Norte e ambos sabemos o que acontece com os nortenhos cheios de honra em Porto Real. Ele pretende fazer do Norte, um reino independente. Os Targaryens unificaram os Sete Reinos, os mesmos desunificarão. –Arya sentiu os ombros relaxarem, havia tempos que não recebia notícias tão doces.

-Robb morreu lutando por isso. –acrescentou mais para si do que para o homem ao seu lado.

-Como disse, O Norte precisa de uma rainha. –disse avaliando a reação da garota. –Você é uma Stark, representa-o muito bem, minha senhora, confesso que ainda há pessoas que duvidam das boas intenções de Jon, alguns ainda o veem como bastardo, um corvo vira-casaca e até mesmo um louco como Aerys. –Arya riu da última teoria, Tyrion ficou mais esperançoso ao perceber que a garota estava de bom humor. –Se ele se casasse com alguém de uma casa tradicional, então as especulações seriam silenciadas. –não foi preciso o homem continuar, Arya o silenciou com sua expressão de indignação.

-Não ouse continuar, anão! Jon é meu irmão, não somos doentios como Cersei e Jaime, isso é repugnante até mesmo para você! –cuspiu as palavras furiosa, algumas pessoas que estavam perto se distanciaram alarmadas.

-Por que continua a mentir para si mesma? Não são irmãos, nem no modo como se olham ou se tocam, já existem comentários sobre as visitas noturnas de Vossa Graça ao seu quarto e as caminhadas longas por entre a floresta. –Tyrion perdeu o resto da paciência que lhe sobrara. –Ouça, não há tempo para cordialidades, uma guerra nos aguarda e você terá que decidir se deseja continuar a brincar de irmãozinhos ou ajudar Jon a conquistar o Norte por inteiro. –o tom ríspido do anão fez Arya querer puxar a adaga de suas roupas pesadas e cortar-lhe a garganta.

-Me deixe sozinha, Duende. –ralhou a garota, o homem se curvou em uma cortesia brusca e se retirou. Arya seguiu em direção ao estábulo, montou em um cavalo negro e cavalgou para fora dos limites do castelo.

O vento frio batia-lhe com força no rosto, deu por si sentindo falta de Nymeria, a loba deveria estar tão grande quanto Fantasma, as lágrimas brotaram e Arya as limpou em um gesto violento antes mesmo que elas lhe tocassem o rosto.

Desejava ajudar Jon de todas as formas que podia, mas chegar a ser rainha e se casar com o homem que um dia considerara irmão lhe causava uma espécie de culpa e repreensão por não se sentir enojada. Arya não pode admitir para si mesma, mas por um breve momento, imaginou as mãos dele percorrendo-lhe o corpo e os lábios tocando os seus, cavalgou até o anoitecer, na esperança de esvaziar a mente, porém tudo o que conseguiu foi preenchê-la com Jon.

Quando chegou ao castelo já era tarde, havia algumas velas acesas no salão, porém o jantar havia terminado, os músculos do corpo estavam doloridos pela longa cavalgada, acariciou a crina do cavalo em gratidão por ter suportado tanto tempo, o apelidou de Bastardo.

Seguiu até o bosque sagrado, o frio era rigoroso, e Arya gostou daquilo, o calor das cidades livres não lhe fazia falta alguma. Sentou-se perto da árvore-coração, lembrou-se das vezes que via o pai sentado ali, pensativo e calmo, parecendo-se com os Starks de pedra nas criptas, por muitas vezes a garota invejou sua serenidade.

-Por um momento achei que perderia você novamente. –disse o rei aproximando-se dela.

-Vou estar onde você estiver, Jon. –o rapaz se aproximou e aninhou a garota em seu peito, Arya era pequena e magra, se Jon não a conhecesse, ela poderia se passar por uma lady frágil e delicada. –Esse tempo todo, tudo que desejei além de vingança, foi encontrá-lo.

-Por vezes, estradas diferentes vão dar no mesmo castelo. –murmurou nostalgicamente, Arya o trouxe para mais perto, os braços do rapaz arrepiaram-se com a respiração da garota em seu pescoço, Jon levantou o rosto de Arya carinhosamente para que ficassem na mesma altura, o elo entre os dois foi quebrado abruptamente pelo barulho de pequenos passos sobre as folhas que caíam impetuosas, um lobo gigante apareceu por entre a escuridão, os olhos eram vermelhos sangue em contraste com o pelo branco, Arya acariciou o lobo que se aproximou em aprovação. –Fantasma sente falta de Nymeria. –explicou Jon.

-Eu também sinto, Fantasma. –sussurrou tristemente para o lobo.

Arya teve uma certa relutância em voltar para o castelo e quando Jon se despediu da garota em rumo ao seu quarto, ela lhe segurou firmemente o braço.

-Durma comigo hoje. –sussurrou quase como uma confissão, Jon não soube o por quê, mas sua pulsação aumentou significativamente.

Ele nada respondeu, apenas a seguiu pelo corredor vazio. O quarto de Arya era distante dos demais, assim como ela, sempre que Jon conseguia trazê-la para perto, a garota teimava em se afastar e vestir sua armadura.

Tentou desviar os olhos das sombras que ela projetava enquanto se despia, tirou o casaco de pele de animal e as armas que estavam presas em sua cintura, apesar do frio nortenho, o tecido fino da roupa colava-se no peito do rapaz, Jon nunca achara Winterfell tão quente, por fim, arrancou esta peça também. Sentou-se de frente para a janela, observando os flocos de neve dançarem pela noite, engoliu em seco ao sentir o colchão se mover, se virou para ela e sua respiração falhou por alguns minutos. A roupa de dormir era de tecido suave como a maioria, não havia nada de escandaloso, rendas ou decotes, era simples, mas Jon não pode deter seu olhar para a pele exposta da garota, desejou tocá-la e sentir sua consistência e seu cheiro.

-Acho que escolhi este quarto pela vista privilegiada. –murmurou distraída, Jon ainda a fitava sem expressão.

-Sim, é uma vista maravilhosa. –adicionou.

Deitaram-se e por um momento o silêncio deixou ambos constrangidos, Jon foi o primeiro a se aproximar, tocou cuidadosamente nas mãos calejadas dela como se fossem quebrar a qualquer momento, subiu os dedos pelo braço da garota, surpreendeu-se por quão macia era a pele dela, não resistiu e deslizou os dedos novamente até sua mão fria e pequena.

A pele de Jon estava tão quente que Arya estremeceu ao sentir as mãos dele acariciar seu rosto, fechou os olhos em satisfação quando os dedos do rapaz deslizaram para seus lábios, ergueu uma das mãos para lhe acariciar os cabelos negros e a face que por muitas vezes tinha uma expressão severa. Esgueiraram-se por baixo do grosso cobertor criando um mundo subterfúgio somente dos dois, os toques se intensificavam, exploravam as sensações que um causavam um no outro, ora descobriam lugares que faziam cócegas ora se afastavam assustados pelos arrepios inebriantes.

Arya foi a primeira esticar ainda mais os limites da relação indefinida dos dois, depositou breves beijos sobre as mãos do rapaz, subindo para o rosto, contornando o pescoço febril e demorando-se ali, Jon sussurrou-lhe algo, mas tudo que Arya pode sentir foram duas mãos cravadas em sua cintura lhe puxando para mais contato físico. Deixou que os lábios se esbarrassem por uma fração de segundos, a faísca que faltava para incendiar o rapaz. Jon mudou as posições, cobrindo o pequeno corpo feminino com o seu, dessa vez, os lábios se encontraram sem incertezas, uma mistura de necessidade e descoberta, provavam-se deliberadamente, se abraçavam desajeitados, os lábios se encaixavam perfeitamente, beijavam lugares recém-descobertos, guiavam-se em busca de prazer mútuo, os sons indistintos que escapavam de suas gargantas eram abafados pelo cobertor que os envolvia. A euforia cessava e os beijos tornavam-se aos poucos toques singelos e carinhosos.

A culpa e a felicidade misturavam-se e caía sobre ambos, foram irmãos, desconhecidos, primos e agora eram apenas Jon e Arya, a garota não soube dizer se o que sentiam era certo ou errado, mas tinha certeza que era maior do que os deuses, as leis e a política nociva que os rodeava.

Naquela noite, não sonhou com sua família ou com seus inimigos, naquela noite, Arya pôde dormir em paz.

-/-

Bom final de semana pra todo mundo o/


	4. Fogo e sangue

Gente, sei que demorei pra postar esse capítulo, mil desculpas mas estava difícil de arranjar um tempinho pra me concentrar nessa história e dar continuidade. Ainda sim, acho que não ficou muito bom, mas está aí rsrs. Obrigada novamente a todo mundo que comentou, quando postei o primeiro capítulo de Entre dragões e lobos, achei que ninguém ia comentar (:

**Fogo e sangue.**

Jon tentava se concentrar nas palavras de Tyrion pela manhã, assentia quando era preciso, mas por vezes o homem lhe chamava sua atenção impaciente. O rapaz ainda podia sentir seu corpo responder aos toques de Arya noite passada, eram apenas irmãos compartilhando os mesmos medos e traumas e, de repente, tudo mudara de ângulo, desejavam-se como homem e mulher, os abraços e as palavras de conforto não lhe eram mais suficientes. Apesar de não tê-la possuído, na noite passada, Jon havia beijado e feito outras coisas com Arya, das quais sentiu vergonha. Era sua irmã, talvez ele fosse mais Targaryen do que imaginava. Sentiu tanta culpa quando acordou, que não teve coragem de esperá-la despertar, tentou ensaiar qualquer coisa para dizer, mas tudo que desejava era terminar o que haviam começando aquela noite. Não pensou o quão sacrificante seria deixá-la naquele quarto, Arya parecia uma escultura emaranhada em seu corpo, o sono parecia emergir todos os seus traços femininos, além disso, sentiu seu membro enrijecer dolorosamente com a seminudez dela e os movimentos não intencionais que fazia contra o corpo dele para se aconchegar.

Arya não demorou para aparecer no salão, com discretas olheiras e a boca em uma linha reta e fina, dando a ela uma expressão severa. Os olhos da garota, por um breve instante, caíram firmes sobre o dele, a íris cinza parecia ter se transformado em gelo. O silêncio tornou-se perturbador entre os dois, seguidos pelos olhares preocupados de Jon e a frieza de Arya. O restante do dia foi exaustivo, Jon passou horas lendo e mandando cartas para Davos Seaworth e a Muralha, o Cavaleiro das Cebolas dava à ele boas notícias, Rickon estava com ele e em um local seguro, o homem dizia na carta que as estradas estavam cheias de ladrões e Lannisters, aguardaria a guerra eclodir em Correrio, para trazer o garoto até Winterfell. Nas poucas cartas que recebia de Sam Tarly, a maior parte das notícias eram sobre a Mulher Vermelha estar seguindo em direção ao castelo, após a vitória de Jon na batalha para-lá-da-Muralha contra os Outros, Melisandre ficara por lá por precaução.

-Boas notícias? –a presença da garota o pegou desprevenido. Arya se aproximou perigosamente de Jon, ele conseguia sentir o perfume que ela emanava, era uma mistura de flores do inverno e couro novo.

-Sim, ótimas, na verdade. –umedeceu os lábios tentando manter os olhos nos mapas e nas cartas em cima de sua mesa. –Rickon está seguro com Davos, logo voltará para Winterfell e não há nenhum sinal dos Outros ao Norte da Muralha, Bran continuas sem dar notícias, mas Sam diz que o viu algumas semanas atrás e ele aparentava estar bem.

-Então por quê está tão preocupado, Jon? –disse tirando das mãos dele, a carta que ele fingia ler. Jon obrigou-se a encará-la.

-Tudo parece estar voltando aos eixos, mas não pra mim. Sou o Rei do Norte. –sussurrou tentando mostrar convicção. –Isto é insano, Robb deveria estar usando esta maldita coroa, estar sentado aqui, não sou um bastardo, mas mesmo assim me sinto um impostor. –Arya apertou as mãos dele contra as dela em sinal de conforto.

-Você é o rei. Merece esta coroa, é meu melhor amigo, a quem eu amo e confio, mas estou do seu lado por que sei que você saberá governar. Você é um líder, haverá canções em seu nome, e todos se lembrarão do homem que reergueu o Norte. –O homem afastou-se instintivamente, desejou beijá-la e tomá-la ali mesmo. Quis dizer a ela que não queria canções ou histórias sobre seus feitos, queria voltar em algum lugar perdido em sua vida de bastardo de Ned Stark, de quando Arya e ele eram melhores amigos, na época em que ele a amava do jeito certo, quando ela lhe beijava todo o rosto e em resposta, Jon despenteava seus cabelos.

-Não me afaste de você. –murmurou magoada. –Pro inferno, os deuses e todo o restante! Não somos irmãos! Além disso, você é um Targaryen, deixem que falem. –respondeu com rebeldia.

-Está mentindo pra você mesma, sabe disso. –voltou a encará-la angustiante. –Fomos criados como irmãos, Ned Stark morreu por causa de um incesto, isso é totalmente errado. Não são os deuses ou o povo que me impedem de continuar com essa insanidade, Arya. Eu deveria cuidar de você. –a garota limpou as lágrimas rapidamente, tinhas os dedos agarrados a sua espada e os lábios comprimidos em uma linha reta como havia feito de manhã.

-Não preciso que cuide de mim! –cuspiu as palavras, antes de sair fulminante do aposento.

Ficaram sem se falar dias, até os últimos arranjos para marcharem em guerra serem definidos, Arya então, fora obrigada a montar estratégias de combate com Jon, muitas vezes, durante a noite, a maior parte dos homens do rei se dirigiam aos seus quartos, deixando os dois por último. Era inevitável os olhares intensos que lançavam um ao outro, ora cheios de admiração, ora cheios de curiosidade e luxúria. Ele evitava ficar a sós com ela sempre que podia, as noites eram a parte mais difícil, os sonhos nada inocentes que tinha com Arya o despertava diversas vezes.

Estava tudo preparado para partir, quando Melisandre voltou da Muralha, a mulher parecia mais magra do que antes, porém ainda assim continuava bela e intimidadora. Arya parecia não gostar dela, quando apresentadas, Jon percebeu os pequenos detalhes de desconforto na face da garota.

Partiram pela estrada do rei, o plano era seguir por ela, esmagando os Frey e seguindo para Jardim de Cima, lá se encontrariam com os dorneses, lhes dando retaguarda contra os Tyrell, finalizariam em direção à Porto Real, com exército em peso sobre os Lannisters. Daenerys parecia um tanto ansiosa e emocionada por finalmente estar prestes a tomar o que era seu por direito, Tyrion vinha ao lado dela, com um dragão de três cabeças na placa de peito. Primeiro os Frey, os Tyrell e finalmente, os Lannisters, Jon sentia a adrenalina percorrer por cada parte de seu corpo, sentia-se inteiro com Garra-Longa em mãos. Seu olhar parou na pequena figura que cavalgava ao seu lado em um cavalo de pelagem negra, Jon tinha o coração apertado e sabia que só conseguiria descansar quando tivesse certeza que Arya estaria em segurança, naquele instante percebeu o quão caro saíra sua promessa, vê-la em cota de malha só o fazia sentir-se mais aflito, com medo de perdê-la. Arya pareceu senti-lo tenso, virou-se lhe dando um olhar encorajador.

-Pelo Norte, Vossa Graça. –disse espirituosa, Jon apenas limitou-se a sorrir, não importava se ela era sua senhora ou irmãzinha, Arya nunca mudaria.

Acamparam por uma noite perto do Gargalo, no dia seguinte voltaram para a estrada, Jon notou o desconforto e a agitação de Arya ao avistar as Gêmeas, sabia que a garota, acima de qualquer um, estava sedenta por sangue dos Frey. Todos podiam ouvir distantes bum bum, a música não era de toda desconhecida a Jon. As tropas dos Frey aproximavam-se e a música se tornava mais alta.

-Estão nos afrontando. –cuspiu a garota em desdém. –Essa música...eles...Robb... -Arya desembainhou sua espada. –Eles tocaram essa música enquanto rasgavam a garganta de minha mãe. –sua voz era dura como aço, mas Jon conseguiu sentir a mágoa por trás delas.

Trompetes de guerra de ambos os lados começaram a tocar, misturando-se com a música, homens batiam em suas próprias armaduras com martelos e espadas. O inverno tornara-se rigoroso, Jon gostava daquilo, se acostumara a lutar sob o frio, avistou Fantasma por entre as árvores, com os dentes a mostra, pronto para atacar. "_O inverno está chegando_", murmurou para si mesmo.

Passara dias e noites planejando e construindo estratégias, enfim a batalha em si chegara, tudo dependia agora dele e de Garra Longa, "é vencer ou morrer".

-Pelo Norte! Por Winterfell! –gritou sobre os trompetes, sua voz ecoou por todos os cavaleiros atrás de si, ambos repetiram em uníssono, atirou-se pelo campo com o cavalo de guerra, cavalgando o mais rápido que podia.

Um único estrondo tomou conta da campina, o barulho de aço contra aço, espada chocando-se violentamente contra carne. Sentiu o cavalo em que montava, escorregar sobre seu próprio sangue, pulou antes que pudesse ser atacado. Um relâmpago branco uniu-se à ele, não precisou se virar pra saber quem era, o lobo parecia estar tão faminto por Freys quanto Arya. Jon se viu cego perante há centenas de homens à sua volta, se defendia e atacava, mas seus olhos estavam sempre correndo pelo campo á qualquer indicio de Arya.

O sol de inverno parecia queimar tanto quanto nos dias de verão, a batalha terminara, seus homens pareciam estar em uma constante e interminável euforia, o gramado estava coberto por corpos e o riacho cheirava a sangue, os corvos já sobrevoavam famintos no céu cinzento, os estandartes com duas torres idênticas encontravam-se destruídas no chão, assim como seus homens.

Jon tinha o braço ferido e a perna direita latejava, mas nada era comparado com o tamanho desespero que sentia por não encontrá-la em lugar algum. Chegou a perguntar por Arya, mas seus homens estavam um momento letárgico de glória, nada conseguiam dizer senão celebrá-lo. Sentia sua boca secar a cada metro que percorria pela campina sem achá-la.

Estava prestes a desabar quando a encontrou na margem do rio, distante e só, como sempre. Tinha os olhos fixos nas Gêmeas, o rosto sujo de terra e sangue e os cabelos que lhe chegavam até os ombros formavam-se pequenos nós. Jon soltou a respiração presa e irregular de alívio antes de se aproximar.

-Vencemos. –ela disse quando o viu parado ao seu lado, Jon se colocou a sua frente, fazendo-a fitá-lo diretamente.

-Como se sente? –perguntou analisando seus traços preocupados, a garota franziu o cenho, pensativa.

-Insatisfeita. –confessou a ele. –Eu matei tantos homens quanto pude, mas mesmo assim, não é o bastante. –ela sorriu em desdém. –Além disso, Walder Frey continua dentro deste maldito castelo, vivo.

-Não por muito tempo. –acrescentou afastando os cabelos de Arya da fenda profunda em sua testa, o sangue escorria até o pescoço. –Precisamos cuidar disso. –a garota estremeceu de dor.

-É apenas um corte, não vou morrer. –disse tirando a mão de Jon de seu rosto e envolvendo com a sua. –Lorde Walder irá fugir se não invadirmos agora, e se não o matarmos logo, outros virão, você sabe, ele pode tirar um exército das calças.

-O que sugere minha senhora? Não há como invadir agora, há outra tropa guardando as Gêmeas, não são nada comparado a nós, mas estão bem posicionados, Arya, temos que aguardar. –Arya mordeu os lábios impaciente.

-Esperar pelo quê? Para que baixem a guarda, venham até nós? E se não vierem? Eu quero vingança Jon! –esbravejou com os olhos lacrimejantes, Jon tentou se aproximar, mas ela recuou. –Talvez a mulher vermelha, nos ajude, soube de algumas histórias sobre a morte de Renly Baratheon...-não pôde terminar, a expressão de Jon fechou-se em uma máscara severa e acusadora.

-Não ouse me propor isso! Melisandre serve a mim e ao Norte, mas não vou vencer através de R'hllor e suas sombras. –disse em um tom ofendido, a raiva da garota apenas cresceu.

-Walder Frey, assassinou Robb e minha mãe, Jon! –disse friamente. –Mais do que isso, ele traiu seu rei, afrontou todas as leis dos deuses e dos homens, este homem não merece respeito, nem honra em sua morte. –finalizou desconcertada.

Jon sabia que Arya tinha razão, tentou compreendê-la, sabia que depois de tudo que passara, aquele pedido lhe era justo, sabia o que Ned Stark faria se estivesse em seu lugar, mas ele estava morto.

-Pois bem, minha senhora, terá sua vingança. –respondeu friamente antes de deixá-la.

Naquela noite, Arya procurou por Melisandre, a sacerdotisa parecia saber que ela estava a sua procura, quando se aproximou, a mulher apenas lhe sorriu educadamente. ,

-Arya Stark, lutou bravamente ao lado do rei. –fez uma breve saudação.

-Até onde estaria disposta a ajudar o rei? –foi direto ao assunto, o sorriso da mulher vermelha apenas se alargou.

-Não veio aqui pelo rei, lady Stark. -a fogueira atrás de Melisandre, corria furiosamente, consumindo o ar, tocando a noite em uma dança hipnotizante.

-Não, vim por vingança.

-Diga o nome. –pediu a sacerdotisa, virando-se para a fogueira, Arya se aproximou.

-Walder Frey. –sussurrou trincando o maxilar, por um momento pode ver todos os seus inimigos queimando naquelas chamas.

-O Senhor da Luz dará paz à lady Stark, mas em troca, você entregará sua fé à ele. Acredita em seu poder, senhora? –perguntou com os olhos vermelhos firmes sobre Arya.

-Meu pai morreu diante dos Sete, senhora Melisandre, eu orei pelos deuses Novos e os Antigos e eles me responderam com a cabeça dele sendo arrancada. –respondeu firmemente, a mulher apenas assentiu.

As sombras envolta das chamas pareceram por alguns segundo ganharem vida, o fogo parecia arder com mais intensidade.

-valar morghulis. –murmurou Arya, a sacerdotisa a fitou e um breve sorriso esboçou sou rosto pálido.

-Valar dohaeris. –a mulher se afastou para se retirar, mas virou-se novamente curiosa. –Quem é você, Arya Stark? –a garota se virou confusa, fitou as chamas novamente, naquele momento respondeu a única coisa que lhe parecia ser verdadeira.

-Ninguém.

Arya voltou para sua cabana, naquela noite disse os nomes de seus inimigos, como sempre fazia, fez uma breve oração pelo Senhor da Luz. Acordou com a agitação fora de sua cabana, alguns homens pareciam assustados, enquanto outros pareciam vitoriosos, os primeiros raios de sol reluziam no horizonte, a garota se aproximou dos companheiros e antes que perguntasse a alguém sobre o motivo da agitação, Jon confirmou suas expectativas.

-Conseguiu lady Stark, Walder Frey está morto, seus homens ou o que sobrou deles, dobraram os joelhos, as Gêmeas são nossas.

/-/

Então é isso, espero que tenham gostado e comentem o/


	5. Nunca me deixe partir

Sei que devo explicações, escrevo fanfics, mas acima de tudo, sou leitora também, sei como é irritante e desesperador a demora pra postar novos capítulos. Me perdoem, é tudo que posso pedir! Eu simplesmente não conseguia escrever algo digno, mas enfim, aqui está. (:

Obrigada aos últimos comentários, de verdade.

Capítulo escrito a base de Florence, em especial Never Let Me Go e Seven Devils.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 5. <strong>

**Nunca me deixe partir.**

Não se falavam há dias, o silêncio nunca perturbou Arya, agora, tirava-lhe o sono. O Rei do Norte detinha-se a falar com ela somente quando necessário, porém, nem mesmo o fazia mais, pedia para que Tyrion informasse a ela tudo que era preciso saber sobre a guerra, por vezes a garota fingia não se importar, recusava-se a mostrar qualquer fragilidade, porém quando o Sol deixava o horizonte, encolhia-se entre as cobertas e deixava as lágrimas rolarem livremente por sua face. Sabia que pagaria um preço por uma vida, mas não imaginara que seria tão penoso. "Faria tudo de novo se fosse preciso", dizia a si mesma sufocando o grito que ameaçava surgir em sua garganta cada vez que sentia os olhos duros de Jon postos sobre ela. Muitos homens lhe lançavam olhares opressores e temerosos, enquanto outros, a saudavam com admiração, ela por sua vez, fingia estar satisfeita.

A volta para casa não a satisfez, muito menos a morte de Walder Frey, Arya sentia-se perdida e desolada, parecia se encontrar apenas quando estava em um campo de batalha. Passou tudo que passou, fez tudo que fez, para chegar até ali, mas este, era um desejo da pequena Arya Stark, Cara-de-Cavalo, esta, havia se perdido dentro dela há muitos anos atrás. Não sabia mais o que desejava ou onde era seu lugar, decidiu, porém, após a guerra contra os Lannisters, se ainda estivesse viva, voltaria para a estrada, como uma loba solitária.

Passava a maior parte dos dias distante de todos, explorando a área a cavalo, em breve encontrariam-se com os dorneses e colocariam um fim nas flores de Jardim de Cima. Fora em uma dessas voltas que encontrara Daenerys desolada, com lágrimas banhando seu rosto. Desceu do cavalo, aflita, aproximou-se da mulher, a rainha percebeu sua presença e tentou se recompor rapidamente.

-O que aconteceu? –perguntou, esquecendo-se de todas as cordialidades, Daenerys limitou-se a suspirar pesadamente engolindo um pequeno soluço.

-Tudo está perdido, Arya. –murmurou em transe, os olhos violetas refletiam cansaço, assim como todo seu rosto. –Quentyn Martell está morto. –os olhos da garota arregalaram-se em surpresa, sentiu-se abater pela notícia, assim como sua rainha, envolveu-a em um abraço reconfortador e levou-a de volta até onde estavam acampados.

-Os dorneses são uns malditos de sangue quente, decidiram enfrentar os Tyrell sozinhos, seguiram em frente, afrontando as ordens de Jon, estavam em menor número. As Flores amarraram os braços e pernas de Quentyn Martell e retiraram-lhe a pele do corpo, como a uma serpente. – informara-lhe Tyrion, Arya bateu os punhos na mesa em fúria.

-Estúpidos! Como puderam fazer isso? –o anão voltou a lhe fitar intensamente.

-Achei que soubesse, desentendimentos anteriores a guerra, não eram muito cordiais uns com os outros. –ironizou, Arya abaixou os olhos constrangida, afinal, agira imaturamente por vingança também.- Alguns dorneses conseguiram fugir, estão chegando a centenas, feridos e mais raivosos do que antes.

-Onde está Jon? –perguntou apressadamente, Tyrion a encarou surpreso.

-Bem, depois do que aconteceu, não parou até agora de estudar aqueles mapas tentando encontrar alguma solução para a diminuição de nossos homens.

-Acha que há alguma forma de amenizar isso? –perguntou séria.

-As coisas estão ruins, minha senhora. Muito ruins. –respondeu encolhendo os ombros grotescos.

Assim como Tyrion havia previsto, Jon estava analisando os mapas em sua barraca, parecia cansado, a barba por fazer, os olhos fundos e com olheiras. Aproximou-se tentando não chamar atenção, mas ao primeiro passo, a atenção do homem voltou para ela, ele pareceu surpreso e abalado com sua presença.

-Não posso conversar agora, Arya. –avisou friamente, a garota sentou-se do outro lado da mesa, irredutível.

-Sinto muito pelo que aconteceu. –murmurou condolente, um silêncio prosseguiu na sala enquanto ela o analisava intensamente, todos os seus sentimentos pareciam estar emergindo, um por um. –Quer que eu vá embora? –perguntou fulminantemente, os olhos ardiam.

-Sim. –respondeu sem retirar os olhos dos documentos na mesa.

-Você não entendeu, estou perguntando se quer que eu parta desse acampamento, para nunca mais voltar. Eu o farei se assim desejar, não posso suportar isso por muito mais tempo, Jon. Dói muito o ódio que tem por mim. –respirou fundo tentando controlar a voz embargada. –Não fiz o que fiz para atingir você, me perdoe, mas eu não posso mudar o que sou, o que me transformei. Quando minha mãe e Robb morreram, eu estava lá no casamento, com Sandor Clegane, eu ouvi os tambores anunciando suas mortes, vi tantos nortenhos embebedando-se sem fazerem nada. Eu estive tão perto de reencontrá-los, eu desejei tanto, acreditei até o último instante que os veria novamente. Naquele dia, quando a batalha terminou, eu me vi novamente ao ponto inicial, diante daquele castelo, impotente novamente, sem conseguir entrar e pegar o que eu desejava. Eu teria morrido de bom grado com eles, junto a eles, por uma última vez juntos. –os soluços escaparam de sua garganta e ela sentiu todos os seus sentimentos serem cuspidos para fora, raiva, mágoa, dor, saudade, amor. –Se vai continuar a me ignorar, faça logo o que deve ser feito, mas eu não posso sentir mais a frieza das suas palavras quando se direcionam a mim, prefiro ir embora e continuar a pensar que você ainda me ama, que eu sou sua irmã e você está procurando por mim, assim como eu por você.

Jon tinha os olhos fixos nela, as mãos ainda seguravam os mapas, mas tremiam muito, o homem se levantou e sem hesitar, fechou o espaço entre seus corpos em um abraço desesperador, Arya, enfim, desabou, enterrou o rosto no peito do homem tremendo violentamente pelos soluços do choro desenfreado. Ele suspendeu o pequeno corpo dela, envolvendo-a como uma criança, ela apertou os dedos em sua roupa com todas as suas forças, enlaçou as pernas em seu quadril sentindo-se protegida. Jon a deitou na cama calmamente, retirou sua roupa, as calças e a cota levantou-se e despiu-se também. Ela o envolveu com os braços e as pernas delicadas, a cada carícia que corria por sua pele, Arya sentia seus pelos eriçarem-se, sem objeções por parte dele, buscou faminta, os lábios de Jon. Demoraram-se um no outro, redescobrindo cada parte do corpo, voltando a contornar os lugares onde alcançavam prazer. Arya sentiu-se aquecer conforme os beijos de Jon desciam para seu baixo ventre, cruzou as pernas tentando impedir que ele prosseguisse, o homem voltou a fita-la em uma curiosidade divertida, Arya sentiu o rosto aquecer, ele tomou as mãos da garota para si e beijou demoradamente cada centímetro de seus dedos, sentindo-a relaxar novamente, voltou a descer seus beijos até sua intimidade, Arya arqueou as costas surpresa pela resposta de seu corpo, agarrou os cabelos da nuca de Jon com toda sua força ao senti-lo suga-la. Pequenos espasmos atravessaram seu corpo conforme os beijos dele, abriu os olhos em transe, o topor a invadia novamente, um pequeno gemido escapou de seus lábios no instante que seu corpo estremeceu por uma última vez. Jon voltou a encará-la satisfeito, tornou a beijá-la pelo colo até tocar seus lábios, um sorriso travesso formou em suas bocas.

-Pelos Sete, onde aprendeu isso? – perguntou com as sobrancelhas arqueadas, Jon limitou-se a rir.

-O beijo de um Rei, minha senhora. –respondeu envolvendo-a em seus braços. –Você é linda. –sussurrou quase inaudível, Arya sorriu.

-Nunca pensei que fosse dessa forma, tão certo. –confessou fitando-o novamente. –Quero que sinta o que eu senti. –disse deixando um rastro de beijos por todo seu pescoço.

-Arya...-calou-se rapidamente ao senti-la mover-se sobre seu quadril. –Não vou conseguir parar depois...

-Não quero que pare. –disse descendo suas mãos até finalmente tocá-lo, Jon soltou um rosnado rouco. Colocou as mãos sobre a dela mostrando-lhe o ritmo certo, Arya voltou a beijá-lo furiosamente.

-Você é minha e eu sou seu. –finalizou antes de deitá-la e enterrar-se em seu corpo, sentiram-se inteiros pelo restante da noite.

Quando Arya finalmente adormeceu, sonhou estar no meio de uma floresta, corria sobre quatro patas, forte e selvagem, nada podia alcança-la, exceto ele. Encostou o focinho na neve a sua frente, o cheiro intensificava-se, virou-se atenta ao barulho da vegetação em movimento, um par de olhos vermelhos a encaravam, um rosnado de alegria escapou de sua garganta, correu em direção ao outro lobo.

* * *

><p>O cheiro de ferrugem parecia infiltrar-se em cada parte do cômodo, sentia-se fraca e cansada, precisava dormir ou nunca conseguiria terminar de fazer o que prometera, estava tão perto de conseguir. O fogo que consumia a vela, oscilava assim como ela, os olhos pesavam, mas temia que a garota fugisse novamente, virou-se para encará-la, dormia profundamente, tão delicada em seu sono, desejou que ela estivesse sonhando com algo melhor do que a realidade em que viviam, havia se afeiçoado a garota.<p>

-Seu curativo está terrível, até mesmo eu posso lhe fazer um melhor. –provocou o homem, ela porém, limitou-se a encolher os ombros e encostar-se na velha poltrona, sempre com a espada apertada entre seus dedos. Por um breve e doce momento, achou que ele havia desistido de aborrecê-la. –Não seja estúpida, me deixe ajuda-la. –assustou-se com sua aproximação repentina, se afastou bruscamente, consciente da resposta de seu corpo ao toque dele.

-Não é necessário, sor. –esbravejou duramente, o homem pareceu se divertir ainda mais.

-Está com medo de um aleijado, senhora?! –sorriu cinicamente. –Não vou tirar-lhe sua intocável e resistente virgindade, apenas quero trocar este maldito curativo ensanguentado. –ironizou puxando bruscamente o braço ferido da mulher.

Ele foi cuidadoso ao limpar a fenda aberta em seu braço, ficou surpresa com sua tranquilidade e delicadeza, por vezes, desviava os olhos azuis dos dele, que a encaravam intensamente.

-Obrigada. –murmurou com sinceridade, desejou que ele se afastasse após terminar, mas não o fez, continuou a fita-la.

-Estou ao seu dispor, Lady Brienne. –o sarcasmo em sua voz, nunca o deixava, mas havia algo a mais que ela não pode decifrar, algo que a fez engolir em seco. O homem por sua vez, afastou-se, irritado ao perceber o incômodo que causava a ela. –Estamos perto do fim, huh? –a tensão a poucos segundos no quarto pareceu evaporar-se com aquela tola pergunta.

-Sim, em breve Lady Stark terá sua filha de volta, como prometido e Podrick será libertado. –os olhos brilhavam como duas safiras, ele nunca entendeu por que ela se preocupava tanto com os outros, exceto ele. Havia se mostrado uma pessoa melhor, arriscara sua própria vida por toda aquela loucura, mesmo assim nunca parecia ser o suficiente para Brienne de Tarth. Admitiu a si mesmo, por fim, que invejava Podrick, invejava o modo como ela se preocupava com ele e como seus olhos criavam vida ao mencioná-lo.

-Deveríamos leva-la diretamente para Winterfell. –replicou, Brienne negou com a cabeça, inquestionável.

-Prometi a Lady Catelyn que ela veria sua filha novamente. Depois Winterfell. – o homem parecia impaciente com sua teimosia.

-Deveria parar de fazer promessas a Lady Stark, da última vez, terminou com uma corda no pescoço. –respondeu irritado.

-Acha que não sou capaz de cumprir minha promessa, Jaime? Se está com medo de perder sua outra mão, parta agora. Serei eternamente grata por sua ajuda até aqui, mas não é preciso que continue se não o deseja fazer. –disse orgulhosa, levantou-se ignorando a dor latente no braço.

-Gostaria que sua mente fosse tão afiada quanto sua espada, minha senhora. –resmungou irritado com o que ela insinuara. Sete Infernos! Estava ali só por causa dela. –Eu me importo com você, Brienne.

A mulher arregalou os olhos em surpresa.

-Nunca pensei que pudesse arriscar meu próprio rabo por outra pessoa, exceto Cersei.

-O que está dizendo? Pare de brincar. –advertiu com a voz falha.

-Me odeia tanto assim? Nem mesmo posso chegar perto de você, tocá-la. –aproximara-se tão rapidamente que já estava com os dedos enterrados nos cabelos curtos da mulher. Um leão prestes a conquistar sua caça. –Ou talvez...-seus narizes esbarraram-se, ele não terminou a frase, suas bocas colidiram-se de forma suave, beijar Brienne era doce, estavam ligados profundamente um no outro, muito além de desejo, Jaime sentiu o desespero atingir-lhe juntamente com ânsia pelos toques inexperientes da mulher. Brienne era tudo que havia de bom nele, naquele instante, esqueceu-se de Cersei, Tyrion, os Starks, Aegon, para se dedicar estritamente a beijar cada sarda do corpo daquela mulher.

* * *

><p>Em breve, mais capítulos, comentem! *-*<p> 


End file.
